It is well known in hair dressing to curl a person's hair in order to transform substantially straight hair to curly or wavy hair, thereby satisfying the desire or need for a specific look or the wish of a person to change the appearance of the hair for various reasons. Various types of hair rollers have been developed and used by hair dressers, as well as the general public. Traditionally, hair rollers are formed as a cylindrical-shaped tube on which the hair is rolled. The hair is then secured to the roller so that it remains wrapped around the roller for a certain period of time in order to allow the hair to set in a curled fashion.
Many hair rollers on the market today have a substantially foam core. The foam core is typically a porous open cell foam. Benefits stemming from the use of an open cell foam design include "sleep ability" because the foam is usually soft, users find foam rollers comfortable to sleep with as compared with hard plastic rollers; and tight curls, because of the softness of the rollers, the hair my be rolled tightly resulting in smaller, tighter curls. Conventional foam rollers are often used with "end papers" which are thin sheets of tissue paper that prevent the ends of the hairs being rolled from being caught in the holes of the open cell foam. Failure to use "end papers" with foam rollers often results in undesirable hair breakage.
Therefore, there is need and desire for foam hair rollers including integrated end papers or the like, which prevents hair ends from being caught in the holes of an open cell foam, but does not require the need for separate end papers.